


Sansa the Submissive Anal Slut

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Jealousy, Painful Sex, Queen Arya, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: non con-ish at first.Sub! Sansa StarkSansrya. just after 7x06





	Sansa the Submissive Anal Slut

"I guess we'll never find out."

Arya had said after their heated argument. Sansa had defended herself best she could but she never knew her little sister held that much genuine resentment for her. It nearly made her sob, yet now she had to try and find a way to get through to her before Arya murdered her or something for perceived slights. 

She even stumbled upon her faces and Arya threatened, "I wonder what it would be like to wear your face and all your pretty dresses."

That night, the Lady of Winterfell was busy putting things away, when she heard the door knock. 

"C-come in..." she said softly. But the door was thrown open and in came Arya, snarling. 

"What a _fucking_ whore you are. You think you're better than me? You think you don't have to respect me?" She thundered.

Sansa cowered, terrified. 

"P-please...I'm sorry..."

"You will be. On your knees thanking you, you said. Well maybe you should be on your knees showing me some respect! I am a world class assassin. I avenged the Red Wedding! And you...are nothing but a redhead whore."

She then surged forward before Sansa could stop her, and she was now feeling Arya furiously crash her lips upon hers. 

"W-what in-"

Arya didn't listen to her, and only kept kissing her hard and ripping her dress apart. 

"That's _my_ dress now."

"Arya please! Stop, this isn't you!"

Arya glared at her. "You think this was easy? Seeing you fawn over that _blonde shit_? He wasn't worthy of you! I would have killed him just for fucking _touching_ you!"

_What? This wasn't making sense._

"How? How could you have liked him? All I ever bloody wanted was your love!"

Sansa was thrown half naked onto the bed, shaking and scared. 

"Now I get to take you like a bitch."

"P-please Arya....this isn't you. We're-we're not Lannisters!"

"They'll get their turn soon enough. Gods, I bet Cersei's a good lay."

Sansa trembled, as Arya kissed and bit her bare breast hard. Slowly, it was feeling good. It slightly scared Sansa that her rapist was making her feel good but she could not deny it was true.

For the truth was Sansa had secretly been in love with her little sister as well. To have her come back after all this time, so beautiful and sexy, well Sansa fell for her at first sight in the crypts, only to have their relationship fraught and damaged by that letter and whoever exposed it. Not to mention those bloody wind vane lords trying to crown her queen. 

"Mmmf!" Sansa's little mewl clued Arya in that she was beginning to enjoy the rough sex with her little sister. She grinned wickedly. 

"You're wet...what a little incestuous slut! You're so disgusting Sans, getting off to your sister fucking you and biting you!" She then went back to her ministrations, tearing off her sister's undergarmets, exposing Sansa's wet, naked pink pussy. 

"Fuck, Sans.....so hot...." She dived right in, thrusting her fingers and jamming them inside Sansa, stretching her. Luckily she was wet enough so the pain wasn't too bad. 

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Arya, stop this...please.." she feebly begged but her body and mind were screaming for Arya not to stop.

"You will learn respect. Even as Lady of Winterfell, you need to respect me!"

"Ahh! I do! Please, Arya, I'm sorry!"

"If you're so sorry, why are you dripping wet from getting fingerfucked by your own sister? Fucking incestuous whore!" Of course Arya was also an incestuous whore, and she delighted in finally feeling her sister's sexy ass body. Her lovely red hair, her mound of tits. Arya had lived in the shadow of Sansa's beauty all her life, cursed with boyish looks. Now as she reached adulthood, Arya had grown her own magnficent set of tits, and she quickly tore off the rest of her clothes to expose her naked body to Sansa. 

Sansa almost sobbed at the sight, having wanted this for quite a while. She tried to lean up to have a taste of Arya's lovely tits but Arya was still domming her. Her fingers thrust in and out with quickening speed, as Sansa's orgasm built to a crescendo. Cruelly, Arya suddenly stopped the fucking and denied the orgasm, cackling.

Sansa whined and mewled, only to be slapped on the butt by Arya.

"Naughty.....you can't cum unless I say. You can't fuck unless I say. From now on, you're my incest slut, ok elder sister?"

"Arya, don't talk that way...please, I'm sorry." Sansa begged, though secretly she was praying for more. "Please let me cum."

"Not yet, my sexy ass sister slut." Arya laughed maniacally. "First I need to fuck that asshole." Arya then revealed a wooden dildo, which she slicked up with Sansa's wet pussy juices and her own spit.

Sansa was a little scared of this. She had been used there by Ramsay but Arya's wooden dildo looked huge. Arya pushed Sansa's legs up and flipped her over so that Sansa would be on her knees and hands. 

"Act like a bitch, get fucked like a bitch." Arya laughed, and then plunged her massive dildo inside of Sansa's waiting, tight ass. The redhead screamed in pain at the intrusion, and tried to muffle them by screaming into the pillow.

"Arya please! I don't want to be taken in my butt by my own sister!"

"Shut up, bitch. Of course you do. You love it!" Arya hissed. "Oh Gods, you're so fucking tight!"

"AAHHH!" Sansa screamed but gradually the pain turned into a mix of pain and pleasure. Impossible...she was liking getting anally dominated by her little sister? In shame and disgust at herself, Sansa began softly crying, but also reached down and rubbed her itching clit. It seemed Arya allowed this for she simply continued to brutally assfuck her hard into the bed. The bed creaked and groaned as Arya slid her dildo in and out of Sansa's beautiful tight ass, thrusting hard again and again. 

Arya had waited so long to dominate her beautiful sister and it was happening at last. She would definitely have to turn her into her loyal little anal incest slut but that would take some training. She began sliding her hand into Sansa's asshole as well, doubly fucking her, while her free hand went to her clit. Arya knew she would cum soon.

Her asshole being stretched to this point was making Sansa scream, cry and moan pitifully, as she gave in to letting herself be dominated by her aggressive, unstable baby sister. The anal fucking was actually feeling incredibly good now. She began to beg for it.

"Oh my sweet Arya! Harder! I love you!"

At this, Arya grinned victoriously. Her sexy ass sister was begging her to fuck her ass harder. She slapped Sansa's asscheek very hard and Sansa could only moan and wiggle it.

"God you're such a painslut, Sans. Here you go."

She then fully rammed it inside Sansa's anus as deep as she could, pulled out, then slammed it in as hard as she could. She continued this, and slapping Sansa's asscheeks until she could feel Sansa's clit pulsing as well as her own. They were both close. 

"A-Arya I think...."

"Me too! But you can't cum until I say so, sister-slut! And call me your queen."

Arya then violently cummed, spraying her juice all over their parent's bed. 

"OK you can cum now."

"Thank you, Queen Arya...I am my queen's to command." Sansa moaned, and then let out a massive anal orgasm, wetting their parent's bed with their incestuous love juice.

"Good girl....now what do you do?"

"Respect and love my Queen Arya..."

"Good girl. And what are you?"

"I am....an anal sister-slut who cums from having my ass f-fucked."

"You're learning." Arya gave her a final kiss on the cheek, then slid off of her.

"Until the next night, my sexy ass Sans."

"I love you, my queen."moaned Sansa submissively. 

Arya chuckled, "I love you too, my sexy painslut sister."

_One month later._

Sansa's crown rest upon her head, while she rammed her tongue inch deep inside her sister's waiting pussy while a dildo was still half-rammed up her ass. Arya wanted it as stretched as possible. Arya perversely got off to fucking Sansa with her crown on. After securing the North's independence, she got even more hot for her elder sister and fucked her hard at every opportunity. 

"Yess! Now you might be queen out there, Sansa but in here..."

"You are my queen, Arya!"

For out there yes, Sansa was the mighty Queen in the North, the first in the North's history. She won the Battle of the Bastards and the Northern lords, hard and savage, hailed her their queen. But in the bedroom, Arya was the true queen and she was just Arya's slut.


End file.
